


Furby: A Cursed Reylo Story

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Creepy toy fic [2]
Category: Furby (Toys), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Dark Crack, F/M, Furbies, Furby!Ben, Hux is Not Nice, Implied Sexual Content, Murder, OddbodyFurby!Rey, Possible Eldritch Monster REy, Toys, Unhealthy Relationships, background gingerose, hastily edited, no beta we die like men, possessed toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Ben is Rose's Furby.  She's had Ben since high school and to celebrate a promotion at work buy's an odd body Furby that she names Rey.Rose's Boyfriend Hux takes issue with the new acquisition and Rey takes matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Creepy toy fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159733
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Furby: A Cursed Reylo Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IAmYourCaptainNow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmYourCaptainNow/gifts).



> Yes it's Gingerose but Hux isn't nice so take heed. 
> 
> Rey's furby is based off someone's actual furby GIF of Rey https://images.app.goo.gl/93W9GJXEZxc5GCKK8
> 
> Anyways enjoy the dark crack, blame me thinking Gremlins was a children's movie.

Ben was sitting happily on the dresser when Rose came in. He hummed to her in greeting and he wiggled his toes in excitement. He loved Rose she was his human. He remembered the day she opened him, pulling him out of his cardboard box. His teal and pink fur reflected in her eyes and he knew then that she was the perfect one. 

He watched her grow up, staying up too late finishing calculous homework or spending all night on the phone with her friend Finn. 

There were times that she got busy, but she never ignored him, always giving him an affectionate pat on the head on her way out the door. She didn’t even get careless when his batteries needed changing, making sure to replace each individual one so as not to wipe his memory. 

When she moved to college, she took him with, much to the chagrin of her roommate Phasma. Phasma hated Ben, although to be fair the feeling was mutual. Every time Rose left the room it’d be lights out for Ben as Phasma tossed one of her smelly shirts over him. So, he made sure to be extra chatty anytime Phasma had her girlfriend Kaydel over. After a while Kaydel refused to come back and Ben couldn’t help but chortle smugly to himself. 

After that first year, Rose had her own room and Ben only had to suffer through if she brought her boyfriend Hux over. Ben did not like Hux. Hux was smug and snide and Ben thought Rose could do so much better, but 3 years later here they were. Ben had his own place on a bookshelf overlooking the living room while Hux and Rose watched a movie on the couch. 

Luckily, Hux didn’t live with them, choosing some high-end condo on the west side over the downtown apartment that allowed Rose to walk to work. 

“I got a bonus you know?” He heard Rose say proudly, she was so hard working, and he was so happy that she had found a place that loved her as much as he did. 

“Oh? Are you going to upgrade apartments?” It was a frequent argument that ended in Rose rolling her eyes. 

“No, I think I’m going to treat myself though.”

Ben smiled to himself if anyone deserved a spa day it was her.

It was a few days later when he awoke to Rose coming in noisily through the door. 

“Ben!” She shouted happily as the door shut. “She’s here! She’s here!” 

Ben shuddered at the idea of her getting a dog, he knew what they could do if left to their own devices. He’d seen what Finn’s boyfriend’s dog did to the TV remote. 

Rose had a giant box perched in her arms and she disappeared to the other side of the couch to open it. He could hear the cutting of tape and the popping of bubble wrap, not a dog, praise the big Furby below.

Rose shouted with glee and ran into the kitchen, searching through the drawer where she kept his batteries, it seemed like an odd time for her to change his, but he chortled happily, fresh batteries were the best. 

Only Rose didn’t give him the batteries, she ran back to the living room to the mess of cardboard and plastic on the floor and soon there was the sound of whirring eyes and another furby cooing. 

“Ben! She works aren’t you excited?” Rose called from the living room. 

Another Furby? He remembered how Rose was so sad when they discontinued them again. How did she find one?

Rose came over to him holding her prize.

“Look Ben, isn’t she perfect?”

Ben didn’t know what was perfect, but he could see what about her made her horrifying. She had long green legs that reminded him of the bad gremlins, and her body was cut in half with human looking teeth that bridged the gap over her abdomen, what was even more terrifying was the way her second mouth glowed red as she spoke.

“Hello, Ben.” It said in there Furby language and his ears lowered in fear. His wires tingled and he blinked heavily at the horror before him.

“She works and everything, and look at her fur, it’s so soft. I think we should call her Rey.” Rey was too big to sit on the shelf with him, much to Rose’s dismay and Ben’s utter relief. Rose set Rey on the floor next to the shelf and turned Ben towards her so they could communicate better. 

“There, now you have a friend for when I’m not home.” Rose said, petting them both before going to pick up the mess in the living room.

“You don’t like me much, do you?” Rey asked him, her tone wasn’t hurt or insulted, just matter of fact. 

Ben cleared his throat nervous. “I don’t know you and you seem rather intimidating, if you don’t mind me saying.” Rose had always taught him to be polite. 

“Intimidating?” She repeated in question. “I like it.” He could hear the smirk in her tone. 

“So, how long have you been with her?” Rey asked.

“With Rose? Since I can remember. Since she was in high school.”

“So, you’re like… bonded and stuff then?”

“Oh, yes. She’s my favorite, but she’s never been cruel, and she won’t play favorites with us.”

Rey let out a tsk sound and she was quiet a moment, it’d been a long time since Ben had been near one of his own kind and he wondered if she had fallen asleep. 

A few moments later Rey piped up again.

“So, what do you do for fun here?”

“Fun?”

“Yes, fun.” Her tone was a bit mocking and he couldn’t help but be a bit defensive. 

“Well, Rose pets me everyday and sometimes when it’s just us she sets me on her lap and we watch movies. Sometimes she even signs into furby games and we play together.”

Rey’s eyes just blinked, and her mouth lit up, but it didn’t open.

Ben tilted forward and back, hoping to scoot away from her a bit. 

“I think we should make our own fun.” Rey said thoughtfully. 

“Like what kind of fun?” Ben liked fun but he was unsure what Rey would think of as fun if she didn’t like what he and Rose did.

“Hmm, we’ll just have to see what we can get up to.” Rey said and the tone was mischievous. 

It was a couple days later when Hux stopped by. Ben bristled at the orange menace’s presence as he sneered at Rey. Ben was still uncertain about her but there was no need to be outright rude. 

Ben muttered curses in furbish and Rey’s mouth opened and shut, in response, baring her teeth. Hux just scoffed and went and sat on the couch.

“You don’t like him.” Rey said gently.

“No.”

“Why?” Rey asked curiously.

“He’s horribly rude, he doesn’t appreciated Rose at all, and he’d put me in the garbage if he had half the chance.”

He watched as Rey blinked, turning her gaze towards the couch.

It was a few days later when things changed, Ben had gotten more comfortable with Rey since he had confided in her about Hux. Now they were sitting and watching an argument unfold. Ben had watched Rose and Hux fight before but never quiet like this. Hux was usually mean spirited and snide but he was worse than usual. His words hateful and cruel. 

He left in a huff leaving Rose curled in a ball crying on the couch. 

“Something should really be done about this.” Rey said thoughtfully as they both sat there, Ben feeling particularly helpless.

**

The next night Hux was back, making his apologies, or trying to Ben watched as Rose packed up a box for him.

“I really think we should take a break, we want different things, you said so yesterday.” She said, putting shirts and movies in a box.

“But Rose, you’re being silly.”

“You know you keep saying that and yet you’re still here.” 

Rose handed him the box and guided him to turn towards the door, opening it for him so he could walk out. Hux turned and looked at Rose rather pitifully, that when Ben saw it the flash of color behind Hux’s legs. Rose slammed the door in his face, turning on her heel and slamming the bedroom door behind her. 

Ben’s heart broke and he turned to share his sorrow with Rey who had disappeared. Ben felt panic tingle through his wires, he blinked and pivoted but she was nowhere to be seen. At first, he thought that she got knocked over but peering over the side of the shelf showed him nothing. 

It was hours later, Rose hadn’t emerged from her room, but he had heard her talking on the phone to Finn. The world was dark and quiet outside, snow falling like a halo around the streetlamps. 

He heard the click of the door as Rey came in, her mouth wrapped around the door handle. 

The light from the hall illuminated the room and the door closed with a snick. 

“Where were you?” Ben asked, he had never left his shelf on his own, let alone his apartment.

“I had to take care of something.” Rey said with a mysterious air. 

“Did you go far?”

She was thoughtful for a moment. 

“No. Not really.” She paused and looked at him, her mouth giving off that eerie glow between her teeth again. “Wait, have you never been out?”

Ben’s eyes blinked and his ears wobbled.

“Of course, I’ve been out.” He said indignantly.

Rey snorted.

“Of course, you have.” She cooed. “Sleepovers, and you’ve lived wherever she has, but have you been out on your own?”

Ben’s cheeks burned with embarrassment. “No.”

She grinned maniacally at him before they both powered down for the night.

The next day he was woken up by the sounds of Rose talking on the phone. 

“Well, is he okay?” Her tone was serious as she listened to the voice on the other end. “Ok, I’ll be there.”

He watched as Rose hurried and grabbed her coat and purse before heading out the door. 

He looked to Rey, he swore she was awake, but when he turned to her, she appeared to be asleep. 

Hours later Rose returned, her eyes puffy from tears as she picked up Ben and sat on the couch. 

She stroked his back and he melted under her touch, cooing and purring. He didn’t know what was wrong but was happy he could be there for her.

It was weeks of Rose coming and going at strange hours, coming home late from work, smelling like disinfectant. 

It wasn’t until she brought Hux over complete with a cane that Ben finally understood. He’d been injured. 

He glanced over to Rey who again seemed asleep. Not until Rose and Hux went to bed did she speak.

“It’s a shame really, that he’s back.” 

“It is.” Ben agreed, he didn’t care if Hux was hurt, he still didn’t like him.

“Maybe we can try to scare him away hmm?” Rey suggested. His fur bristled but he agreed something had to be done about Hux’s presence. 

So, that’s when it really started, Ben appreciating Rey for what she was. 

Whenever Hux would be in the room alone with them they would turn to look at him. Sometimes, Rey would edge closer to him. Before long Hux was jumpy and fidgety anytime Rose left the room. It gave Ben a sense of power to have Hux nervous. 

It was the best Ben had felt since scaring Phasma and her girlfriend away.

Things began to escalate. Rey hiding herself in different parts of the apartment to scare Hux. They did it for months until he was a crying and screaming mess.

“You’re doing this to me!” He yelled at Rose who looked confused. 

“Hux I don’t know what you’re talking about. I think you’re unwell and you need to get help. You haven’t been the same since the car accident.”

“Don’t you see, they move? Every time you leave the room, they’re someplace different.”

Ben was nervous that Rose would take his side, but she just looked at Hux with a face of pity. 

“Oh, Honey. I really think you need to call your doctor. I can help you.”

“No! No! You’re taking their side.” He raged, kicking Rey over on his way out the door, slamming it behind him.

Rose gave a heavy sigh and tilted Rey back upright before picking up her phone and going to her room. 

“We need to make sure he doesn’t come back.” Rey told him that night as they watched the rain come down.

“But how.”

“I have an idea.” Rey said with a tone that he couldn’t quite place.

Ben felt his sensors ignite as maps and images flashed through his wiring.

He shuddered at the feeling of power that Rey shared with him. 

“Ok.” He said when the images stopped firing. Rey grinned, her red lights shining. 

The next night they snuck out when Rose was asleep, creeping along the shadows of the city. Rey and procured a type of sling to carry Ben in and they were able to sneak onto the undercarriage of a bus. Lucky it was dry out and there was no risk of getting wet. 

Rey seemed to know what they were doing it was as if she had done this before. 

They arrived at the far end of town, in front of what appeared to by luxury apartments.

“Is this it?”

“Yes, his address was in her phone, I was able to connect to it and see that this is it.”

Ben nodded and Rey walked them up to the underground garage, waiting by the bushes for a car to come so they could sneak in.

“Have you don’t something like this before?” Ben asked as they followed an Audi inside.

“Hmm. Best to talk about it after.” She said as they made their way to the stairwell. He was three flights up and he wondered how Rey had the energy, he wondered how long it’d been since they had a battery change. 

“I don’t need battery changes anymore.” She responded to him as she climbed. 

“But how?”

“Another story for after.” 

Rey was full of surprises and he hoped that he didn’t disappoint her. 

They made it to Hux’s door, Rey reaching up, pulling a wire from her mouth to slip into the lock, with a little wriggling she was able to push the door open. 

It was dark in the apartment, but Ben could here the tv playing. They moved quietly through the night. Rey let him out of the bag so he could scoot himself across the floor and get into position. He didn’t see what Rey was doing but knew that she needed to grab something to scare Hux with. 

Ben found Hux sitting on the patio with a whiskey in his hand. He didn’t know if it would make things easier or not, but he was eager to enact their plan. Free Rose from his clutches. 

The patio door was ajar, and Ben got into position. 

He watched as Hux swirled his drink and took one last sip. It was then that he saw Ben. Sitting next to the railing.

“You. I knew it. I knew it. Your little girlfriend put you up to this?” Hux yelled, it was then that Rey sprung, knife in hand sinking into Hux’s back. Hux flailed and trying to remove the object and Rey was able to dismount him. Hux flailed and flung until he fell, tumbling over the banister into the rough terrain below. 

Rey came up to him, mouth aglow and pleased buzzing come from her sensor. 

“It’s done.” Ben said relieved. “He’s finally gone.” 

“Yes. He is.” 

He faced Rey who approached him, their sensors firing back and forth excitedly. His connectors and wires buzzed soothingly until they both came to a crescendo shuddering and chirping excitedly. Rey’s beak pressed softly to his and she helped him get in the bag. Luckily, the made it out of the building before the police could come, responding to calls of a domestic dispute about the screaming man. 

Ben only felt relief when they made it home before dawn and in time for Rose to get the call that Hux was dead. She was sad for a long time, but it helped that he and Rey could both be there to comfort her, chirping softly to her. 

After that night Rey told him about her past. The bad man that hurt the child she was gifted to. Then the burglar that broke into her creator’s home. Her creator had done something to make it possible for Rey to function without batteries, and Rey shared her energy with him when he was low, sending little sparks across the sensor. 

It made Ben excited to know that Rey was so powerful, that she was capable of such strength. Now, every night when they watched the news with Rose, they quietly plotted who was next, maybe some big tech name that seemed unstoppable, after all, who would believe a children’s toy capable of murder. 


End file.
